Explosive reunion
by currentlytryingtobreakfree
Summary: This is a story I wrote for school about the tragic boston bombing, and two long lost siblings forever changed by it


Explosive Reunion

this is a story about a reunion ruined de to the Boston marathon !

I strolled down the bustling street, eyeing my next 'supplier'. I spotted a man clad in a business suit, tucking his wallet into his pocket. Perfect. I casually brushed past him and slipped my expert fingers into his pocket. He, used to being bumped against in the street, thought nothing of it. I waited until he was down the block, then I flipped open the wallet and pulled out the I.D's and credit cards and dumping them in the nearest garbage can, knowing how much trouble I could get in for being caught with them. I put the cash in my pocket and headed home. It wasn't my home, actually, but it was the home of Sarah Weller- a caring widow with one sweet boy- Jake, who rescued me from a foster home awhile ago. I was told my parents got into an accident when I was a child, leaving me orphaned with no relatives and nothing to remember them by. I was only one or two at the time of the accident and don't remember anything, and the lack of accident reports due to the fact that there was a huge storm that night, left me with nothing.

I slipped into the apartment building and went upstairs. "I'm home" I called and shrugged off my jacket. "Hey sissy" Jake hugged me around my waist, too young to have the normal revulsion siblings felt for each other (even fake siblings), but I'm sure it would developsoon, I could only hope I would still be around to see it. With my eighteenth birthday fast approaching I would soon be out of the foster system and Sarah's care. I went to my room, small but neat, except for the books pile on every possible spot. The first books filled the shelves but my book collection eventually outgrew them and ended up just leaving them everywhere. I pulled out a book from under my bed and stuck my newly acquired money in the hollow inside. It was already stuffed with cash, one of the few under my bed that were. I started this fund awhile back, out of fear that I would be left at eighteen with nowhere to go and no one to support me. I started to think about going to college, but I knew Sarah could never afford to send me, and I didn't think the amount that I saved up could help either. It wasn't noble, I was no robin hood-stealing to give to others, and Sarah would be horrified if she knew I did it, but I felt like I had no other choice.

I've been with several foster families over the years, but Sarah was the best- and last. I quickly finished my homework for the night then changed into running gear. I walked into the kitchen "you're going running again?" Sarah asked and I nodded "well hurry, dinner will be ready in an hour" she kissed my cheek and I ran out of the apartment. I hit the Brookline streets at a jog, the streets were almost empty, the nightlife here practically nonexistent, even though the capital or Massachusetts was a short drive away. I tried not to worry about what I would do after I graduated, but found it increasingly difficult. After barely twentyminutes of jogging I turned back around and headed home.

"What's for supper?' I asked unnecessarily, because I could smell the spaghetti and meatballs from the bathroom, even through the steamy haze of my post-workout shower. I hopped on the barstool next to Jake, who was currently struggling with some math homework. I helped him for a few moments and then we both abandoned the homework and ate supper. I was physically drained and emotionally exhausted, the long nights of worrying and not sleeping catching up to me. I slunk off to bed and dived under my covers, falling into a deep sleep.

"Morning" I heard a familiar voice yell directly into my ear. I groaned and

rolled over "why are you waking me up so early, its Friday, no school,

remember?" I told Jake, but he wasn't listening. "You had a phone call, but I

told her to call back later cuz your were snoring" he said matter-of-factly.

Lovely. "You said you would take me to the park" he reminded me. I faintly

recall promising to bring him, so I shoed him out of my room so I could get

dressed. Moments later I heard knocking "I'm getting dressed, leave me alone jakey" I shouted. Sarah popped her head into the room "it's me, I wanted to ask you something" she walked into the room and sat on the corner of the unmade bed, pulling me down next to her. "I know your birthdays coming up-" she started, but I cut her off "I have to go, Jake's waiting" I dashed out of the room and grabbed jakes collar to hurry him along. I would have usually canceled our little date with the park, but I know I only had a short time left with him before I would probably be deemed a free-loader and kicked out. "What about your phone call?" she asked as we rushed out the door. We spent the day at the park, not a care in the world except for holding on to the neon Frisbee we played with. And for the next two weeks, I worried about nothing except for school work, and Sarah dropped the topic of my birthday faster than a hot potato. Then it was t-minus three days to my birthday."I really wanted to talk to you" Sarah asked me one afternoon, but I was saved by the ringing phone. "Hello?" I asked "yes, this is Samantha Kerman, calling form the law offices of Celina and Barnes is Jessica Blake with you?" I heard a crisp, smart voice ask. I froze. One thing I did know was my real last name-Blake. "Yes, this is her" I said slowly. "Really?" she sounded shocked "yah, really" I replied. "You are a very hard person to get a hold ofMiss Blake, this is the third house I called today before I found you-the orphanage keeps horrible records. I am calling in regard to your parents funds" she parent's funds? Did they leave debts? Any last hope of college flew from my mind. "Well, this is a very personal matter- can I meet with you to discuss?" she asked. "Sure, um..." I stuttered "how about a coffee shop? If this address is correct there should be one a few block from where you are" she read off Sarah's address then told me the name of a familiar shop a few minutes away on foot. "So I can meet you there later this morning? Say, eleven a clock it's of utmost importance" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me "yes, of course, I'll be there" I told her, and hung up the phone. I put the phone down with shaking hands. "Who was that?" Sarah's asked curiously "a lawyer...she said it's about my parents funds. What does that mean?" I asked her, but she didn't seem to know either "well, I guess you will find out soon, I overheard that you're meeting her at eleven, that's in an hour" she reminded me. "Would you like me to come with you?" she offered but I turned her down. I figured this was something I had to do alone. The hour flew faster than the speed of light, and before I knew it I was walking down the familiar block with no idea of what to expect.

I stepped into the coffee shop, the aroma of espresso beans and vanilla enveloping me like a fluffy blanket. I scanned the small shop, and spotted a no nonsense type woman, and made my way to her. She sat in the back, reading over some papers she had in front of her. "Um...hi" I mumbled she looked up and her eyes widened "wow, you look just like him" she whispered, seemingly awe-struck, then snapped out of her haze. "I am, as you know by our earlier phone call, Samantha Kerman, please sit down" she motioned me into the seat and started what was most definitely a speech she was well acquainted with. "Your parents left behind money for you on your eighteenth birthday, which if I'm not mistaken is only three days away. The accounts will officially become yours then, whatever is explicitly in your name and yours only. You canchoose to do what you wish with the money, but I do know it's intended as a college fund" she explained. I paused at her choice of words. "The money that is in my name?" I questioned. She nodded. "Yes, there's wasan account for your brother to" she clarified. "My brother?" I shrieked, drawing the attention of a few of the elderly couples in the shop. She looked slightly confused "well, yes you have an older brother- I assumed you knew about him, usually I wouldn'tdiscuss whether or not the parents left money for the other children because that a personal matter and out of my jurisdiction. I guess it slipped out, I apologize" she started shuffling papers, apparently getting ready to leave. I shook myself out of my stupor "wait, where he is?" I braced myself for the worst- out of America, a long plane ride or two away, or "out of her jurisdiction" she still didn't seem to understand "he lives in Boston- he's actually running a marathon today, he should be about finished by now" she mused, the first hint of a smile I've seen on her face all day. "What?" I asked, shocked that she would disclose so much information. "You know my brother" I clarified. "Yes" she chuckled "I like to think so". She sat back down at the booth. "I met your brother a few years ago, in a similar situation- I was a rookie in the business, off to my first client- an orphan with no one left, but a heck of a inheritance" she fidgeted slightly in her seat and twisted her hair up into a bun, jamming a pen in it. "We only found out about this account later- we realized that there was an account in someone else's name- I had lost the case because I was too close to it, but I bargained with a friend and was allowed to come tell you, but I didn't tell your brother, because I wasn't sure how he would react, I wanted to talk to you first" she rambled. My mind was racing, trying to understand what she was telling me. She reached across the table, and I noticed a big diamond on her finger "I'm your sister in law" she murmured and gently held my callused hand on top of the scuffed counter. If I thought my heart was racing before, it now rivaled the drums on a full 18 piece marching band. "wha...you..Brother..." I spluttered idiotically, all the neurons in my brain going haywire at the new information. "I forgot to mention something, what was in your account" she ignored my reaction and slid a paper across the table to me. I glanced at the amount, to preoccupied by thought of having a brother and sister in law to focus, then looked back three times. "Either I'm going crazy, or that account has over one million dollars in it" I said in the calmest voice I could muster in the moment. She nodded. I opened my mouth, but now nothing came out, intelligent or otherwise. "I need to see him, please" I asked. "I guess I could take you with me to the finish line, that's where I was planning to go anyway" she offered. I nodded and sent a text to Sarah with shaking fingers, telling her I would be home as soon as possible. She led me out onto the street to a sleek black car parked in front. I climbed into the passenger seat and tried to process the information that has been just dumped on my poor, Unsuspecting brain. So I made a list. I grabbed a napkin off the floor and started writing with a pen I found in Samantha's bag. She looked puzzled when I asked for one, but handed it over as she drove through the crowded

streets.

My crisis-

1) I have a brother- does he look like me? Samantha thought so

3) I have a SISTER-IN-LAW- what does she think of me? Do they have kids?

4) I also am now the owner if an insane amount of money- COLLEGE?

I finished scrawling on the slightly dirty napkin, instantly feeling relieved.

Samantha glanced over at it and laughed. "He does that to! I'll find

Ridiculous lists all around our house" she laughed. The streets were blocked off for the marathon, making it impossible to navigate through the hordes of people and reporters in a car. "I guess I have to drop you off here- this is as close as I can get you to the finish line, I hope you could find him" I popped the car door open and stepped out, the whirled around "I don't know who I'm looking for" I realized "look for someone who looks like you" she shouted as she was forced to drive off by the police patrolling the area. I found my waythrough the crowds and managed to end up near the finish line along with yet another group of reporters and some fans. A guy ran into my back, and I spun around to apologize, but he just continued walking. "uh, you forgot your bag" I called after him, but he ignored me and continued walking the other way. Oh well, his loss. I went and stood right against the metal gate and tried to spot a familiar face in the runners, but found none. Until almost ten full minutes later, when Ifinally spotted him. I definitely never saw him before in my life, or as far as I could remember, but something seemed...familiar about him somehow. He was older, maybe in his early thirties, had the same black hair as I did, and piercing blue eyes. I wasn't sure what to do so I shouted the name that Samantha gave me- Robert. His head wiped around, I was shocked that he could hear me over the cheering crowd, but he seemed to have no trouble. I shouted again and he ran towards the metal gate. He looked utterly shocked when he saw who was calling him, and froze in his place, blocking the path of a group of runners until he got shuffled to the edge by the force of the crowd. "Oh my God, I found you, I knew I would" he murmured in a soothing, brotherly voice. Not minding his sweatyrunning clothes, I pulled him against the gate and hugged him as hard as I could with the gate separating us. "How did you find me?" he asked "wait, let me guess, it was Samantha wasn't it? I knew she was up to something with those accounts" it dawned on him. He brushed a tear that I didn't know had left my eye with gentle fingers. "Don't cry, its okay now" he murmured in a soothing voice and hugged me closer to his chest. I felt a blinding white light of euphoria and numbnessspread through my body. At first I thought it was the adrenaline, and then I heard the screams as piercing pain ripped through me. I heard my brothers cry as he was blown back and someone scream into a radio "calling for backup, calling for backup, there has been an explosion at the Boston marathon" and then complete and total nothingness.


End file.
